A Different Kind Of Ending
by hey-bring-me-some-pie
Summary: In their first year of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy offers his friendship to Harry Potter, only to be spurned. Now, sixth year Harry realizes he regrets his decision and tries to make it up to him. When Draco doesn't reject him, their friendship grows, and the Gryffindors are disgusted…but the Slytherins are strangely accepting. HPDM slash. Adult language, mild fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_Italics_: thoughts

{Curly brackets}: parseltongue

Draco's POV

I sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, slowly stirring my pumpkin juice, listening to Blaise and Nott arguing again. I wondered if any of the Gryffindors argued like this. _Surely not the Hufflepuffs, _I thought. I glanced back at the Gryffindors and my eyes rested on Harry Potter. _The "Chosen One", _my lips curled back into a sneer.

Pansy tapped me. I looked back at my House table, in which Blaise and Nott were still going at it. "They would make such a good couple," she snorted. I held back a grin at the thought. They _did _argue like husband and wife. Well, husband and husband.

A screech above their heads told them the mail was here. I looked up, hoping to see my eagle owl, Amare. My parents had shunned me ever since I told them I wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. I lived with Pansy; she was the only one who knew my secret. Amare soared over to me, her leg extended. I took off the parchment and read it over. It was from my parents, hoping I had changed my mind on the matter. My temper flared, and I pointed my wand at it. "Incendio," I muttered. The flames devoured the dry parchment quickly, and died out just as fast, leaving only ash.

I strolled down the corridor, skiving off Potions. Normally I wouldn't; I rather liked the class. However, I couldn't handle Snape looking at me with that half pity- half amused look in his eyes. I turned the corner, heading to the lake, and smacked into Potter.

"Whaaa?" Harry mumbled, pushing his glasses into place and straightening his robes. "Malfoy. Why aren't you in Potions?" He asked.

"Why aren't _you_ in Potions?" I asked instead, directing the conversation off myself easily, casually.

Harry shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. Now if you'll excuse me, I really ought to go…" He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and strolled away. The same way he had come. I narrowed my eyes and followed him stealthily. We went down several corridors, out past Hagrid's hut, and still further past the Quidditch field. _Where was the Gryffindor going? _My brow furrowed. Suddenly a red light whizzed past my ear. I swore and ducked, fishing my wand out of my pocket. Potter stood a few yards ahead of me, his wand raised offensively.

"Why were you following me?" he asked. He looked excited, ready for a fight. My lip curled. If he wanted a fight, I would give him one.

_"Serpensortia!"_ I thought.

Harry's POV

A snake uncoiled itself and stared malevolently in my eyes, hissing slightly. I lowered my wand and spoke to the snake.

{Do not attack. I am a friend.} I said to the snake.

The snake stopped. {How do I know you are a friend?}

{I ssspeak your language, do I not?} I replied, never moving my eyes from the snake's.

{True. Well, friend, I am Carissus. And you are Harry Potter?} The serpent slithered closer to me. I frowned. {How do you know my name?}

{I came from the light haired onesss mind. He knowsss you well. He ssspendss hiss dayss waiting for a moment to revenge hisss pride that you have so bluntly hurt.} Carissus tilted her head.

{He hasss taunted and teassssed me becaussse I hurt hisss pride? When was thisss?} I was intrigued, forgetting about Malfoy.

{Humans are ssstrange creaturesss.} I laughed and Carissus paused to flick her tongue. {It wasss in your firsssst year at thisss ssschool, before your sssorting, I believe.}

{Oh. Well…he insssulted my friend! } I said defensively.

{I did not sssay he wasss right. But he isss bitter. He would like it very much if you were to be hisss friend} Carissus said slyly. I frowned.

{Everyone at ssschool would think I am crazy. They would not believe our friendssship.}

{Why not?} The serpent inquired.

{Well—it would be like you befriending a mousse. The idea isss ssso ludicrous that no one would believe it even if it wasss true.} I explained.

Carissus's only comment was {Humansss are ssstrange.}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

Draco's POV

I hid in the shadows and watched Potter take the snake across his shoulders, walking towards his common room. I stayed there, silently, staring at the grass where he stood. I sat down, crossing my legs. Long shadows began to form.

It was night before I got up and glided away to my dorm.

* * *

I woke suddenly when a lacy, pink, perfumed pillow hit my face. Pansy stood in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"My dear Draco, where were you last night? I had to make up an excuse for Blaise and Nott, you know." she smirked.

"Pansy! What exactly did you tell them?" I spoke though my teeth.

"I told them you were out having a shag with a Ravenclaw." I groaned and threw the pillow at her face, which she caught, much to my displeasure. I turned around on my bed, bringing the blankets above my head…

Only to be promptly yanked off the bed. I scrunched my legs to my chest.

"God Pansy! It's freezing as shite!" she pointed to the bathroom.

"Go shower. We have classes today, in case you forgot." He voice dripped sarcasm.

"Screw it." I put on my shirt and cloak, forgoing my tie and a shower. I headed to the door. Pansy stood resolutely, her chin stuck out.

"You can't skive off classes again, Draco. Professor Snape is going to kill you, and you know it."

I wheeled around to face her. "SO WHAT? I don't give a dam about Snape. He's a stuck up prat who doesn't know how to shower!" I turned and pushed past her. I headed for a place I felt safe. I headed for the place that always had exactly what I needed.

* * *

Harry's POV:

I hurried to Potions, cursing myself for waking up late. I tucked in my shirt while eating a piece of toast and half running down the corridor. I swallowed the toast, straightened, and opened the door to Potions. Snape looked up, sneering.

"So the 'Chosen One' has finally decided to join us today? We must count ourselves lucky, everyone…15 points from Gryffindor." He tapped the board. "This potion takes the full hour to brew, so you will take another zero then, Mr. Potter."

"What!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. "Er…I mean…couldn't I do the potion after class or something, Professor?" I stared at his slimy face, loathing every bit of it, but wanting to prove to Hermione that I could get good grades by myself.

The Potions master smirked. "No, I'm afraid not, Potter. You come late, you endure the consequences. Now get to work!" he barked the class, then swept away to his desk.

_Bastard._ I thought bitterly. I sat down at my table, ignoring Ron and Hermione's pitying looks. Instead I turned towards the Slytherin's side of the room. I frowned. _Where's Draco? _I wondered. _The git never lost an opportunity to bet me at something… and I suspect he actually likes Potions. And if he isn't here, then where is he? _I thought about it, mulling it over in my head. _Where would I go to be alone? Well that's easy-the room of requirement. But he can't know about it! I've never seen him go there. _A nasty voice in his head said otherwise. _You've never known where he was every time of the day and night; how do you know for sure he hasn't followed you and figured it out? Other people have brains too. _I shook my head firmly. _I'll just check before Divination, and if I miss the class it won't exactly be a loss in my education. _I nodded, determined with my arrangement. Snape's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"If you're done talking to yourself Potter, you can read the chapter on The Draught of Peace, page 254." I glared at the Potions book.

* * *

I gathered my things, stuffing them in my bag haphazardly. I reached the door before Snape called me back.

"Potter. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office tonight, after dinner. Make sure you aren't late" he sneered. I nodded curtly, barely refraining from sticking out my tongue. I took my time going from the dungeons to the seventh floor. _What would happen if I saw Malfoy in the Room? He'd probably hex me._ I stopped suddenly, causing a second year Ravenclaw to bump into me and squeal before running away, embarrassed. I recalled the conversation I had with Carissus this morning.

**_{You ssshould make an effort to talk to the blonde Ssslytherin. He would like it, talking to you.} I looked at her doubtfully. She conquered my look with one of cleverness._**

**_{You are a Gryffindor, yesss? You are brave, going without thinking, not caring _**

**_about the other Humansss thoughtsss? Ssso why do you hesssitate here? Isss there sssomething going on?} She asked me smugly._**

**_I blushed without knowing why. There wasn't anything going on, except for a natural rivalry._**

**_{Of courssse not.} I said a bit too harshly. {I sssupossse I could give it a ssshot} I said, resigned. {But don't get your hopesss up.}_**

**_ {Of courssse.}_**

_What if Malfoy _wanted_ to talk to me? It would be too weird, everything changing suddenly, after years of rivalry._ I thought. I shook my head. I was a Gryffindor. I scoff at the idea of nervousness. But I could not shake the slight butterflies in my stomach as I reached the Room Of Requirement. I walked by it three times, thinking hard. On the third pass, I turned towards the wall, and saw an ornately carved silver door.

I took a deep breath, reached for the door knob, and stepped inside.

* * *

**Hey guys! How do ya like it? Is it too dramatic? Did I do Pansy all right? She was a hard character. I wanted to portray her as a classy, elegant girl, but a bit sassy and extremely cunning and clever. And smart. very smart and perceptive.  
I'll try to update regularly, but I probably won't for a while. School things and such. :3  
thanks for everyone who reviewed the first chapter! They made me so happy, especially since this is my first FanFiction. Can you tell? ^.^  
Review please! :D What characters do ya'll want me to include? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Draco's POV

I bolted off the comfy green and silver chair as the door to the room of requirement opened. The book in my lap fell to the floor, and the cover read "Eragon". I hastily kicked it under the chair, not wanting people to know I read muggle books. I looked up at the person who opened the door. _What? Harry freaking potter knows about the Room of Requirement?! _My mouth dropped in surprise. I closed my mouth quickly, and started getting pissed. _Why does he have to ruin everything? I just wanted one thing that was only mine. This was the one thing that only I knew about! And now potter had to go and stick his nose in it._ I glared at him, seething. He looked at me almost nervously, and when he saw my face he blanched.

"Er…I was just…I mean…What are you doing here?" he stuttered.  
"Pardon me? I believe I was the one who knew about this place first." I replied icily.

Potter's eyebrows knitted together, giving him the look of a lost puppy. I almost melted.

Almost.  
"What? I've known since fourth year. Wait-how did you find out?" he asked me, looking confused and still nervous, playing with his hands.

"Well I've known since third year. And how did _you_ find out?" I countered.  
"Dumbledore." He said, distracted. "But what are you doing here? You missed potions." I frowned. What was he up to?

"Why do you care? Why are you here?" I asked him. He ducked his head, embarrassed. I became frustrated. "And why won't you look at me!" I said loudly, exasperated.

He slowly lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes. I gasped softly to myself. His eyes were such an intense green I hadn't noticed before. I wanted to drown in those eyes. I shook my head, disgusted. But my eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips before I could stop myself. I stepped back, pretending to move only to retrieve my bag. If only he knew.

I grabbed my bag, and walked towards him until we stood nose to nose.

"Follow me again, Potter, and you'll regret it." I pushed past him, knocking his shoulder back. I walked out of the room, slamming the door. I took out my wand, casting a Disillusionment Charm on myself and my things. I waited outside in the corridor, expecting Potter to come after me with his wand raised. I waited.

And waited.

Finally, after a long hour of waiting, he came out of the Room with slightly reddish eyes that made me suspicious. _Did I really make him cry? Potter, the great Chosen One, crying?_ I thought dubiously. He glanced up and looked straight at me. I swore he could see me. He didn't do anything, just looked at me. He walked slowly down the corridor, his hands in his pockets, his eyes cast downwards.

I leaned against the wall, overcome with guilt. I slid down onto the cold stone floor and rested my head alongside the wall. I stayed there for a while, thinking.

_Why does Potter care what I say to him? I'm his enemy for a reason. He's not supposed to care what I say._

_…so why does he? Maybe he likes me? _I shook my head immediately. _Why did I even think that? It's not even…possible. It'd be sadistic if he fancied me. And…wrong. Very wrong. And anyways, I don't even like him that way. I don't even like him at all! _I thought vehemently. Then I hesitated.

_Then why am I feeling so hopeful?_

* * *

After a while, I realized I left my muggle book in the Room of Requirement. I opened the door and checked under the chair. I stared. Next to the book was another, titled "Eldest". It was the next book in the series, I knew. I'd wanted the sequel for _ages _but I couldn't muster up enough courage to ask my mother or father, or any of the Slytherins. They'd have sneered at me. _But who…Potter._ I realized with a strange rush of affection. I insulted him, brought him to tears and he still had did this little thing for me. _God I'm such a prat! I have to make it up to him! _I brought my fist up in determination. It fell shortly after. _But what if he hates me still? What if it wasn't him; just the Room? _I hesitated. _I'll wait; judge his feelings, just to be cautious. It could be a ploy to humiliate me in front of the whole school. Yes, I'll wait for him to make the first move. _I paused. Firmly I told myself, _you're going insane. _

I took both books and stored them safely in my bag, and then headed back to the common room. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I started reading _Eldest. _I read and read, devouring the pages faster as the plot thickened. I gasped at the exciting parts, nearly cried at the sad parts, and snorted at the ironic parts. I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice Pansy standing in the doorway, watching me silently.

At some point, somewhere around 3 AM, I fell asleep. _Eldest _was cuddled in my hands.

* * *

Harry's POV

I skived off Divination; instead I headed straight to Dumbledore's office. I knocked on his door after saying "lemon drop" to the gargoyle.

"Come in." I heard his voice slightly muffled by the door between us. I opened the door and stepped inside his erratic and cluttered office. Professor Dumbledore looked at me in surprise.

"Harry, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked me. I squirmed slightly.

"If you don't mind, Professor, I really didn't feel like it today." I said honestly. He smiled at me.

"Of course, Harry. We all get these feelings at some point. Now, I wanted to talk to you about a student here. Draco Malfoy." I groaned. He just wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I went, Malfoy's name followed; especially in my thoughts. Dumbledore chuckled at my expression.

"I know you er…dislike the boy; but hear me out Harry." He said. "The Malfoys are Deatheaters, as you presumed. Draco, however, is not. He refused when his parents told him Voldemort wanted him to receive the Dark Mark, and they disowned him." He told me gravely. I frowned.

"Who's he living with in the summer then?" I asked.

"I believe he lives with Miss Parkinson." He said. "But that isn't all of it. His parents withdrew his inheritance and Voldemort is very angry with Draco. I have a hunch that he planned to use the boy against me. His plans foiled, he would want revenge on Draco, and so I ask of you: keep an eye on him. Also, I'm sure he could use a friend…I don't think he much likes his fellow Slytherins as much as it seems he does." The Professor waved me away. "Excuse me, but I have much to do…"

* * *

I woke up and stretched out on my four poster bed. Crookshanks fell of my bed and hissed at me before stalking away. I laughed, a smile curling my lips. Hermione came marching into the dormitory, and I sat up.

"Hey-"I started to say, but was interrupted my Hermione.

"Ron told me he didn't see you come into the dormitory last night." She started. I sighed.

"Before you say anything else, yes I stayed out late. I wanted some time by myself. Is that a crime?" I stared at a wall, my good mood vanishing like that mouse in Transfiguration. My stomach felt queasy. I decided I did not like that feeling at all.

Hermione was saying something, but I really didn't feel like being lectured.

"Yeah that's great; sounds good. I've gotta go…see ya." I cut in. Hermione looked indignant. As I left the room, I heard her say to Ron, "He wasn't even listening to me!" I snorted and headed to the lake. I wanted to hear the waves crash into the shore. Maybe that would help the knot in my stomach.

I sat on the shoreline and contemplated my shoe laces. _What should I do? How am I supposed to be friends with the person who made me and my friends' lives hell? I…I kind of _want_ to be his friend. _I admitted. _I want to know the real Mal-Draco._ _The one in the Room of Requirement; the one who read "Eragon". But he doesn't feel the same way. I saw how he treated me and I felt devastated. _An honest part of me told myself, _this isn't how you feel with your other friends._ I brushed it away hurriedly. _I'll try to be his friend regardless of what he thinks._ I decided. _I regret insulting him in the first year, and I really do want to be friends. _

I stood up, renewed by my resolution. I headed towards the outside corridor closest to the lake and turned around the corner, only to knock into someone. I caught a glimpse of fine blonde hair before I fell backwards. I reached out instinctively, grabbing onto a cloak and pulling _Draco Malfoy _of all people on top of me.

**Here it is! The third chapter, finally. :3**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They mean a lot :)**

**I'm not sure where this fic is going…originally I had a faint idea, but as it progresses, I might have to change the summary. **

**The inheritance cycle is one of my favourite book series. It's about dragons, and swords, and elves, and rebels against a tyrannical king. You should read it O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Draco's POV:

I breezed down the corridor, planning to walk around the lake a bit before class, when I ran smack into a raven haired Gryffindor. _Figures_, I thought, as he stumbled and fell. My eyes widened as he yanked on my robes as he fell, pulling me on top of him. I looked at him, fully aware of his chest against mine. He swallowed loudly, and breathed deep into his nostrils.

"M-Malfoy. Erm…I was…I mean…I'm…could you get off me, please?" he tried to sound offhand and failed miserably. I grinned, suddenly finding the whole situation extremely funny.

"I dunno, Potter. I kind of like having you in a compromising situation I can tease you mercilessly about." I watched him blush a lovely pink color and flounder about, embarrassed. He made a groan in his throat that went straight to my groin and I could tell Potter felt it. He stared at me with wide eyes. He smirked and rubbed against me. I almost blushed as I felt myself get harder, but I kept it from showing and rolled off Potter. I gathered myself in the haughtiest way I could muster, and swept off rather faster than normal. I almost made it down the corridor when I heard footsteps and then a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and almost ignored the person-most likely Potter-but turned instead.

He stood there, stifling laughter, and then composed a serious face. He extended his hand to me.

"Draco Malfoy. Will you do me the honour of being my friend?" I stared at him, uncomprehending. _Is he serious?_ I thought dubiously. Excitement bubbled inside of me. _He actually bloody wants to be friends. With _me_! _I ignored my thoughts with an exceeding amount of willpower.

"Very well, I accept your proposal." I grimaced inwardly at my choice of words. _Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

He looked at me and burst into laughter once more. Irritated, I left and raced to my dormitory as fast as I could without looking like I was hurrying. I closed the door to my bedroom and slid down the door. _Oh my god. I just accepted Harry Potter's friendship. Harry Potter just _offered_ me his friendship. This…is…incredible! _I stood up and whooped. Then I smoothed down my hair, and took a much needed shower._ I hope to god this isn't a dream _I thought as I started the water.

I woke suddenly. I opened my eyes to see a very large Pansy-shaped face blinking at me. It took all the Malfoy training I had in me to keep from bolting out of bed and screaming at the top of my lungs. I did no such thing. I am a Malfoy, after all. I sat up and poked her repeatedly.

Pansy grinned at me.

"Good morning Draco!" she chirped. I glared at her.

"What, in the god's name of merlin's saggy left-" Pansy cut me off.

"Draco!" she admonished. "I was just waiting for you to wake up and I got tired of standing. Anyways, Blaise wanted me to tell you that he expects you to come with him and Theo to Hogsmeade today. You mustn't be late, and you have to wear your true Malfoy attire." I scowled at her.

"Why, pray tell, must I come?" I flopped down on my four poster bed. She flopped right next to me.

"Because, Draco, you promised _ages _ago. You've been so weird lately, and I suspect I know why, that Blaise and I thought we'd remind you." She informed me.

I sighed, and buried my head in my hands. I ignored her words on my weirdness. _She couldn't possibly know why._ "But I don't _want_ to." I said petulantly. Pansy laughed at me, tugging my head from my hands.

"Come on, Baby Draco. Go get ready for Hogsmeade. I'll meet you in the great hall in an hour." She left the room shaking her finger at me. "And don't be late!"

I dragged myself from my bed and headed to the bathroom after a glimpse of my hair in the mirror.

Harry's POV

I headed to the Great Hall, arms around Ron and Hermione, who were laughing at my giddy behavior. _I can't believe it. I actually asked Draco Malfoy to be my friend. _But that wasn't even the biggest part.

_He had said yes._

I had asked him with barely any nervousness or stuttering at all. _Mostly because of his embarrassment _I admitted. But it was so bloody funny! I laughed at the memory. Ron turned to him.

"Care to share?" he gave me a lopsided grin. I beamed back at him.

"Nothing…I'm just happy! I mean, it is a weekend. And we're going to Hogsmeade!" I looked at the sky and smiled. Everything seemed happy, peaceful. The way it should be.

We strolled down Hogsmeade, grabbing a Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. It was too nice to stay indoors. As we sat in the grass, Hermione glanced at me, her face uneasy.

"What?" I exclaimed, after the sixth time. Hermione blushed.

"It's just that, well, last year we had such a hard time, with Voldemort back the year before last, and the Profit nonsense. And don't get me wrong—its brilliant that your happy and everything…but Ron and I were wondering…I mean, I was wondering…why that is?" she said hesitantly. I drew pictures in the dirt with my fingers while I thought about my answer.

_ What should I say? If I told them the truth, they'd never believe me. They only see the Draco on the outside. If I could somehow make them see underneath the cold top layer…_I sighed.

"Nothing…I just thought it'd be nice for a change to be…you know…happy. Instead of sulking." I shifted, guilty, but determined. Ron nodded, believing every word. Hermione looked skeptical, but she nodded too. _Whew. _

"Come on. Let's go to Zonko's." I whisked them off to the store full of trick sweets and joke toys.

We carried our bags to our favourite spot, next to the Shrieking Shack. I lay on my back, the soft green grass tickling my ears. Hermione and Ron bickered back and forth, first about Owls and Newts, then about Quidditch, and I tuned them out. I hummed to myself, pulling out long stalks of grass and braiding them together.

Long, pale fingers pulled the grass from my hands. I looked up to find Draco standing above me, a languid smile on his face.

"Hey _Harry._" He emphasized my name. I looked at him in shock. I thought he wouldn't want anyone to know of our friendship. I grinned at him.

"Why hello there, _Draco." _I responded. I stood up and faced him, glancing at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked stunned, but Hermione looked smug. _Smug? _She tugged Ron's sleeve, and they ran towards the stores.

"I'll meet you back at the castle!" she shouted over her shoulder as they left. I looked at them as they disappeared into a store, bemused. I shook my head and turned to Draco.

"Er…hey." I said, suddenly nervous. _Don't be ridiculous. _I told myself firmly.

"I thought you would want to keep this a secret." I blurted. He frowned at me.

"Why would I want to be 'secret' pals with you? It doesn't matter what everybody else thinks." He stood up suddenly. "I thought you would know that, being the _Chosen One _and all." He sneered at me; all traces of the boy who read _Eragon_ disappeared. He sauntered away. I grabbed his cloak, yanking him back.

"No don't go! I didn't mean it that way…I just thought that, since you keep everything to yourself, you'd want to keep this quiet too." I searched his eyes. He sighed and smiled at me.

"No. Not with you." He murmured quietly, and then grinned at me.

"Hey did you give me _Eldest_?" I brighten.

"Yeah. I saw you reading _Eragon, _and I thought you might want the second one." I smiled at him. He locked eyes with me.

"Thank you. Really, I've wanted it forever, but I couldn't exactly ask my father. Seeing as it is a muggle book." His voice twisted. He lowered his head, seemingly embarrassed of his little outburst. He changed the subject. "So, um, what do you want to do?"

**Here it is, finally. Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be posted soon! Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

Draco's POV:

I lay on my four poster bed, staring up happily at the ceiling. Today was the best day of my life. Actually, the day I got my Hogwarts letter and realized I would no longer have to see my parents every day was one of the best days. But this—this can definitely compete with that.

**_Harry and I lay side by side in the grass, looking at the clouds. I was fascinated by all the shapes your imagination could make from the clouds. Harry was amused at my reaction and we lay there, pointing out funny shapes in the sky. _**

**_ Harry sat up abruptly. He looked distraught. I sat up quickly, sure that he remembered that he hated me. _**

**_ "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked him, dreading his answer. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked me straight at me._**

**_ "Draco, I can't do this anymore." My heart sank and I prepared to put on the cold mask I hid behind every day. "I…I like you. And I can't sit here pretending that I don't." he looked away and picked at the grass. My mind was filled with mush, my legs like jelly. Suddenly I was grateful I was sitting down. _**

**_ "Harry…" I had no idea what to say. "Harry I like you too!" my mouth blurted before my brain could get there. I looked down too, horribly embarrassed. Bloody stupid that was, you prat! If this is all a joke Harry's playing on you, what are you going to do? My stomach clenched. _**

**_ Harry's fingers snagged under my chin, making me tilt my head up. My eyes widened as I saw Harry's face inches from my own. I opened my mouth to say something—I don't know what—but my mind shorted out when Harry's mouth touched mine. The kiss lasted a second or two, and it was completely and utterly perfect. My forehead rested on Harry's. _**

**_ "Draco?"_**

**_ "Yeah?"_**

**_ "Will you be my boyfriend?"_**

**_ "I thought you'd never ask."_**

* * *

Harry's POV**:**

I swiveled around in my seat in the Great Hall. My eyes watched the door, waiting for Draco to walk in. I scanned everyone who came through, looking for that white-blonde hair. Finally, he walked through the doors with Pansy Parkinson and Zabini Blaise.

Our eyes met, and he smiled at me. I beamed back, unable to hold back the huge grin that stretched across my face. He strode down the aisle, to the Gryffindor table. I stood up, nervous.

Draco topped right in front of me.

"Uh…what are you doing?" I whispered to him. Most of the people in the Great Hall were staring at us. Probably wondering if we were about to have an all-out brawl. Draco grabbed me by the front of my robes, pulling my face close to his.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded. Of course I did. He leaned forward, and, closing his eyes, he kissed me, full on, in front of the entire school. I heard gasps and even a scream, before I felt Draco's tongue slide across my lips, which parted at the contact.

Some rational part of my brain screamed at me. _What are you doing, making out with Draco Malfoy in front of the entire school! You couldn't have announced it in Potions or something?_ But I squashed the voice. Draco's tongue was mapping out my mouth, finding every contour.

When we pulled away, everyone was staring. I didn't really blame them. I looked towards the Slytherin table, certain they'd be the most horrified. But they weren't. In fact, they seemed to be the only ones who didn't really care. Pansy gave Draco a thumbs up and smirked at me. I was shocked. But the Gryffindor table scared me. Disgust and loathing were on at least half of their faces. Some just looked surprised. Like Ron. Hermione had her own look. She had that smug look that she gets whenever she realizes she got the highest grade in the Hufflepuffs looked bemused, but some, like Susan Bones, who knew me, looked happy for me. And the Ravenclaws were whispering to each other. _No doubt_ _about my sexuality. _

"We should probably eat breakfast…I'll see you later, Harry." He kissed me briefly and sat in his usual spot with the Slytherins. I took a deep breath. Time to face the Gryffindors.****

* * *

**So here we are. It's a really short chapter, sorry. There will probably be one or two more chapters in this fic. But worry not! I started writing another fic—Drarry, obviously ;)—in geometry, and it's going pretty good. It's a one-shot, and I'll upload it as soon as possible. **

** Review please! How's my writing? I know the plot is kind of "ehhh", but the next fic's will be much better.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Harry's POV:

Breakfast was absolutely _awful. _People leered at me the entire time I tried to eat. I managed a piece of toast before I absolutely had to get out. Someone had put their foot out, effectively tripping me. As I righted myself, someone else had thrown eggs in my face. I had wiped them off, and walked calmly out of the Great Hall.

I lingered outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class had only Gryffindor students, to minimize injuries. _Ha ha. _I thought sourly. I'll need Madame Pomfrey after 5 minutes in this class. I summoned all my Gryffindor courage and walked into the class, waving to Professor Lupin. I slid into my seat, noting that nobody was doing anything. They weren't even staring. Hope rose up inside me.

Halfway through class, when Professor Lupin was talking about the effects of the Imperio curse, a note landed on my desk. Hermione tutted and Ron glared around the room, but I opened it and read it. My hopes sank to the bottom of my soul and died. On the note, there was a picture of me, with my—er—jangly bits and it says "Write your name if you think Harry Potter is a dirty fag". Underneath that, at least half of the Gryffindor boys and a third of the girl had signed their name. One person had wrote, "that is a sick thing to say and I think you and everyone else who wrote their name here is a twisted bastard and should rot in hell." I felt a rush of compassion for the person who wrote that. But the hope was still at the bottom of my soul. In a grave. That everyone is probably dancing on right now.

I crumpled the note in my hands and tossed it over my shoulder. I hope it hit someone in the face.

* * *

Draco's POV:

I breezed through the Great Hall, sitting at my regular seat at the Slytherin table. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked at Harry. He sat with his head bowed, scooping mashed potatoes and gravy into his mouth so fast; you'd have thought he'd been starved for a week. His back was slumped and his eyes darted from one end of the table to the other. People were whispering and pointing and laughing at him. Someone flung a spoonful of peas in his face. He flinched, and scooped the food faster. He clearly could not wait to get out of there.

My temper flared, and I got up out of my seat. I stalked over to the Gryffindor table, my Get-Down-On-Your-Knees-I-Own-You-And-Your-Bitch glare on my face. I reached Harry and rested my hand lightly on his back. He stiffened, and I whispered to him.

"Relax, it's me." I rubbed his back, my hands moving in little circles. He slouched back down, turning to me with a brilliant smile. Someone threw a can of muggle soda. My head whipped in their direction. My face turned icy-cold, my glare on once more. "Listen up you ass-faced little fuckers. You leave my Harry alone." Some dark blond haired Gryffindor stood up. "Yeah?" he sneered. "What if I don't?"

I gave him a feral smile that wiped his sneer off his face. "I bet you all know Fenrir Greyback. Well, he's a friend of the family. How'd you like it I sic'd him on your little brother or sister? Your mom?" I gave a laugh that sounded far from cheery. "You want another reason? Bellatrix LeStrange? Yeah. She's my aunt. Sirius Black? My Cousin. You have no idea how fucked up you'll be if you mess with my_ boyfriend_." The entire Great Hall was dead silent, staring at me with their spoons halfway to their mouths. In my rage I had started full-out shouting. I looked around. "This goes for everyone." The first and second years nodded quickly. I think one of them may have peed their pants. I turned back to Harry. "Have you finished your dinner?" he nodded, shocked. "Good." I held out my hand. He took it. I kissed it lightly, and we strolled out of the Great Hall, our hands intertwined.

**Well. This is the end. But don't worry! A new Drarry fic is coming soon! :) review please. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
